A Stranger's Journey
by Paradox009
Summary: An unexpected journey of a youth, meeting great and terrible men... Crossover with multiple games and anime...sightly ooc characters...


**Declaimare **

**Non of the characters depicted in the story belongs to me but to the respective creaters. I gain no profit, it is purly for entertainment. **

Speech format

_**narator**_/(_**Narator**_)

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"God/ Demon/ Empowerd speech"**

_**'God/ Demon/ Empowerd Thought'**_

_**This story begins with Once Upon A Time, because the best stories do, of course.**_

**A Bartender**

"This is way better than being a plumber." Said Mario to Luigi as he closed the tap to the keg. He handed him the mug and looked at the crowded pub and gave a sigh of relief. _'Good, it's full today too. It seems like it's full every night, probably because it's true.' _Thought Mario.

Mario was pretty sure that some of the drunk workers and drunk soldiers lived in the pub, all of them usually pass out on his floor at night wake themselves up the next morning, go do whatever they have to and come back sober and sad(_about something_) to get wasted all over again.

Even though Mario is getting more Yuno(_**The currency of Summers Landing**_) he still felt sad for them. They are living a meaning less life filled with nothing but the craving for "RUTHLESS". _'Why do they even bother with life.' _He thought.

He looked at people near the counter drinking "RUTHLESS", and then looked at the table's and saw the happiness in their eyes as they were drinking. And he realized that "RUTHLESS" is their meaning. _'Well, if this is what makes happy, who am I to complain.'_ And he continued to serve the drink.

**A Pirate**

"It's cold, really, **really** cold" said Yugi to himself._ 'I don't know why I have to do this, he's just punishing me for what happened before, I apologized like a million times, I guess he's still pissed off at me.' _He thought.

He stood on the deck of the ship staring into the heavy thick fog. It was 9 degrees. Winter was very near. Yugi couldn't feel his fingers or his toes. What else would you expect when he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and purple pants.

He covered himself with his hands. "You don't wanna catch a cold do you." When Yugi heard this he turned back and caught the blue jacket that was thrown his way, then looked around and saw no one.

"Hey, I'm up here." he heard this and looked on top of the nearest sail and saw a woman with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white robe and black gloves.

The woman jumped from the top of the sail and landed near Yugi. "Thanks." said Yugi as he wore the blue jacket around him, he didn't were his arms through his sleeves though, he liked it better this way. It brought out his spiky black, golden, purple hair.( _**I don't know what the artist was thinking adding three colors to his hair, I mean that's just crazy.**_)

"You look good in blue." Said the pink haired girl(_** which was only upto her shoulder.**_)Yugi stared at her confused.

'_Is she coming on to me? noo...or is she?' _

"Thank you for the jacket Sakura" Said Yugi.

"Your welcome, do you like my stitching?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It's great, it looks good as new." Said Yugi hoping that's what she wanted to hear. She did have a bit of a temper.

Once when Sakura was bartending in the ships bar, Yugi came in asked for a drink, when she gave it him he forgot to say 'thank you', five seconds later his head went through a table.

Sakura smiled closed her eyes and tilted her head at that not so true response. There was still a lot of holes in the jacket. But he didn't care.

"You should be more careful with that jacket, the material is hard to find." Said Sakura.

"I will" Said Yugi a little distracted.

"It's almost time." Said Sakura. He could see Sakura was worried.

'_Maybe I should say something, to make her feel better. She is worried about me.' _thought Yugi. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Yugi hoping that it would be enough.

"I know but...I just can't shake of this bad feeling." Said Sakura when she was interrupted.

"He said it would be fine."

When they heard this Yugi and Sakura turned back and saw a brown haired boy, he was very skinny and had a dull look on his face. He wore an old and dirty shirt. His pants and his sandals were the same. He had a wooden sword on the right of his waist. He seemed to be holding a small pyramid shaped object on his hand.

"There's a boat waiting for you, here your puzzle." Said the young boy as he gave the pyramid shaped object to Yugi. Yugi took the object and headed over to the boat.

**A Father**

It was a rough night. He thought it could never end. He looked at the clock and it almost three O'clock in the morning.

The pub was filled with passed out drank soldiers and workers and wenches and every one in the town who was old enough to drink.

"Do you think any of them are dead?" Asked Luigi to Mario.

"I sure hope not." Said Mario seriously.

They started cleaning up a while ago, the last guy passed out with a woman on top of him.(_**When I say on top of him I mean on top of 'him', if you catch my drift.**_)She got mad and left of course. And that was the only customer that left that night.

"Do you think anyone else is gonna come." Asked Luigi yawning.

"I don't know. But why don't you get some rest, I'll take care of everything here." Said Mario smiling.

"All right then, good night." Said Luigi relived, he'd been up seen the last morning. He was dying for a shut eye.

He went upstairs.(_**They live on top of the pub.**_) When he got upstairs he glanced through the three doors there. One of it had 'Mario' in red written on it, The other had 'Luigi' in green written on it, and last one had(_**here it is the main character is about to be introduced.**_) 'Courage' in pink written on it.(_**That's right I named him after a pink dog.**_)

Luigi opened the door to his room, when he saw the lights in Courage's room. _'What? Ohh not today too.'_

Luigi moved to the door written courage written on it. He opened the door(_**Exhausted**_). The door made a squeaking noise as it opened, and he looked at the black spiky haired boy(_**Around 9**_) in his blue pajamas looking out through the window. When the door opened the boy looked at it and saw Luigi.

"Courage, what are you doing up. You should get some sleep, the tutor coming over tomorrow." Said Luigi.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." Said Courage.

Luigi went near the window and closed the curtain and said "Just lay down and close your eyes, You'll fall asleep."

"I tried that, it's not working." Said Courage as he laid down on the bed.

"Well...What do you want me to do." Said Luigi.

"I don't know." Said Courage.

'_What should I do. I feel like I should do something for him. But I'm really tired.'_ Luigi looked at him and had a flashback.

_Flashback:-_

"_So...what should we do?" Asked Mario. _

"_I Don't know? We don't even have food for ourselves, I don't know if we can afford another mouth." Responded Luigi. _

"_I guess we don't really have a choice but to leave him here." Said Mario._

_Luigi Didn't want to respond to that, but they had no proper choice. Luigi looked at the little boy in the middle of the street being ignored by everyone._

_Flashback End._

"Why don't I tell you a story?" Suggested Luigi suddenly getting back all his energy.

"No, I'm not a child." Answered Courage.

"Come on, you haven't heard this one." Said Luigi as he sat down on the bed.

"Sure, why not." Agreed Courage.

"All right. Once, in a large kingdom called Mushroom Kingdom." Said Luigi as he was interrupted by Courage.

"I'm sorry, "Mushroom", your joking right?"

"No, the name was Mushroom Kingdom." Answered Luigi.

"Let me guess, they had lots of large mushroom's there." Guessed Courage.

"No Mr. Smarty pants that's not the reason. It was because the people who lived there were kind of like mushrooms." Answered Luigi. Courage giggled.

"All right, let me just tell the story." Said Luigi. Courage shook his head and agreed. "So in Mushroom Kingdom" Said Luigi when he got interrupted by Courage's giggle. "As, I was saying." Continued Luigi "This kingdom was very peaceful kingdom. One day the princess of this kingdom was kidnapped by a big scary gorilla called 'Donkey Kong'." Said Luigi as Courage kept nodding and agreeing to every thing he said(_**Making fun of him of coarse on the fact that this is completely unrealistic.**_) "No one was brave enough to take up the quest to save the princess. Then one day a brave plumber took up the great quest and he" Said Luigi when he got interrupted again.

" A plumber..uh...I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe that a person who fixes toilets for a living is actually braver than the kings knight's." Said Courage as he sat up on the bed.

"Well you forget, they are all practically mushroom." Said Luigi. Courage nodded in agreement. Luigi continued "And he destroyed every castle and dodged every barrels on his way." Said Luigi when he got interrupted again.

"OK, I can understand castle, but barrels?" Asked Courage, again sitting up for this.

"Hey!, It's really hard to dodge those things! Sometimes their on fire!"

"All right, continue." said Courage. And so as he pleaded Luigi continued "Oh, That's pretty much it. He then defeats the gorilla and saves the princess." Ended Luigi.

"Oh...That sucked." Said Courage.

"Well, I didn't say it was a good story now did I." Said Luigi. Courage laughed. "All right now get to bed." Said Luigi as he stood up from the bed.

"Good night uncle Lu" Said Courage. Luigi felt depressed at hearing this.

"Please." Begged Luigi. "I told you not to call me 'Lu'."

"Good night Courage." Said Luigi and turned of the lights and closed the door.

Luigi wasn't tired anymore, he was actually wide awake. He decided to let Mario sleep and he would look after the pub.

He went down stairs. He thought that instead of keeping it open always they could close it in the day. And maybe get a better place to live and a bigger pub. Well they have the Yuno for it now. _'Maybe near the beach side, I know the customers would enjoy it and Mario and Courage could enjoy the view.'_

He kept thinking about this until he got to the pubs counter. That's when he saw it. "What the HELL?" Screamed Luigi.

**The Bartender**

Luigi had just gone to bed, the same thing Mario would have killed to do. _'I told Luigi to go to bed, me and my big mouth. I can't keep my eyes open. Man,running a business is no piece of cake, even if you if you have a butt lode of Yuno' _Thought Mario as he kept cleaning the mugs.

He'd been up for more than twenty four hours. He drank more than twelve cups of coffee. He would have done anything to get a shuteye.

'_Maybe I should get some sleep, just close my eyes for a while, I mean no one's gonna come at this time.'_ Thought Mario as he stared at a bench on the corner of the pub. _'If anyone shows up they'll call out and I'll wake up(__**no he wouldn't, he was a very heavy sleeper, he just thought he was light sleeper.**__), I mean I am a very light sleeper.(__**not even if a canon hit.**__)_

He reached out to get the next mug and realized there was none left.

Luigi must have cleaned it up. He was bit of a clean freak when it came to the kitchen accessories.

He was a great cook, a really great one. He always loved to make fish. He'd always go to the lake and fish on his vacation days. He catch and cook all sorts of stuff. There were (_**note none of these stuff exists.**_) Kirikies, Merecose, Sires, Indies, ext. He loved to cook them so much that he bought a fishing rod, a worm farm(_** That's a thing**_) and a boat(_**more of a ship than a boat**_).

Mario decided to take a snooze and walked towards the bench. He sat on it and was about to lay down, when he heard a horse outside.

'_Please don't come in here, please don't come in here, please don't come in here, please don't come in here. I don't care even if you're here to burn the town just please don't come in here.' _Thought Mario, and obviously a man entered through the door.

'_**OHHH SHIT!, OF COURCE HE'L COME HERE, WHAT ELES WOULD THESE PEOPLE WANT.' **_Thought Mario as he got back up. He looked at the customer who after looking at the bar turned to him.

The customer was wearing a black shirt underneath a blue jacket and purple pants. He was very thin and he didn't seem very strong (_**he was wrong**_), and he was definitely too young to drink.

"Are you Mario." Asked the customer.

"Yes I am. What do you need?" asked Mario _'I don't think he's here to drink.'_

The customer didn't say anything. He just stared at Mario. The customer seemed to have a very calm look. To Mario he didn't seem young anymore, Mario could tell he had his own share of pain.

The customer went into his pocket and took out a pyramid shaped object which had an eye on the center.

'_That's….SHIT THAT'S A MILLENNIUM ITEM'_ Thought Mario and ran to the bar and jumped over it and hid on the other side.

"What do you want?" Asked Mario as he opened a small compartment in the bar. "I want the creator of 'RUTHLESS'(_**For all the dumb asses 'RUTHLESS' is a drink**_)." Said the young man.

"I don't believe you." Said Mario as he squeezed two small objects in his hand.

The young man(_**he was never a customer**_) took a small knife from his pocket. He looked at the drunk men on the floor and then he saw a woman passed out on a table(_**there was a small gap in the bar where Mario could look at him.**_). He walked towards woman and Mario couldn't see the rest.

He knew that the young man was going to do something to the woman so he jumped up, but was too late.

Mario saw that the woman was no longer on the table, she was lying face up on the floor with her throat slit open. "Do you believe me now?" Asked the young man.

Mario stared in amazement. '_He…Kill….ed…her._' Thought Mario. "YOU SON OF BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Yelled Mario. Mario was about eat the items in his hands when his throat was captured by the young man crouching on the bar.

'_He's so fast.'_ Mario tried to escape but he couldn't, he lost his power to move. The items in his hands dropped and he was about to faint when he heard someone yelling "What the HELL?" and then he fainted.


End file.
